Memories Reawakened
by katsy1988
Summary: Can Cloud face his memories and become whole or will his past hold him back from ever loving again? Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories Reawakened.**

**_Can Cloud face his memories and become whole or will his past hold him back from ever loving again? Cloud X OC after ff7_**

**Oh forgive me . I haven't written a fan fic in like 5 years. Many, many things have kept me extremely busy. But that's not relevant. Just forgive me and enjoy this fan fic I'm trying out. Now bare in mind that I haven't played the whole game (gasp I know!) but I have researched and I'm waiting on my new copy as we speak. If I mess up a part on the back story please tell me, NOT flame me. Just say 'Hey, this is where this happened. Not here.' or something of that sort and I will fix it.**

**Much loves!!**

Chapter One

_Darkness._

_Pain. Like fire._

_Frozen fire._

_Please, will it just end?_

_This fire and ice is ripping through my body._

_White hot cold._

_I cant hold on. I cant take this agony._

_Seth, I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry…_

Cloud slows his bike. His legs are aching and in need of a quick stretch. He dismounts, stretches his back and walks over to the cliffs to takes in the view. Anything to get his mind off of …

_No… Don't think it. Just run_.

Sighing he begins to turn, yet something in the ravine catches his eye. Something pink. His hears stops for a moment. He knows its not… her. It cant be.

_Don't do this. Keep running._

Against his better judgment he descends the cliffs and runs to the figure. Standing above her he takes in the surroundings. There was a brutal attack. Several monsters ravaging this poor girls body. With a gloved hand he reaches to turn the small body. Her brown hair is soaked with dirt and blood. It might be too late but he refuses to let this happen again. He feels for a pulse and to his relief there is a slight one. She is too wounded to take her back to the city, so he scoops up the body and looks for a cave. To their luck there is one within a moderate walking distance.

Why is she out here? Miles from any town. Is she lost or is she running from her past like him?

**Ok so this first chapter is very short and not put together very but hang in there. I have some ideas in mind for this and I'm hoping that by the time I get to where I'm wanting with this whole story the writing style will have gotten better. Ugh I need a bit of practice. Until then R&R please. It makes a girl smile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again. Hope y'all liked the last. Something I didn't mention in the last one is that I do not own any of this. The only thing is own is my character and the situations I put her in. All else belongs to Square Enix.**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter Two

Three days.

For three days Cloud has been watching over this girl. Caring for her. Wishing and pleading that she would just open her eyes so he can be sure she's not…

_Why torture yourself? You know she isn't. There is no way._

Cloud paces the small cave a' deux he has recently claimed as home.

_I know its not her… I'm positive, but I can't just leave her here to die._

He begins to take a hesitant step towards the unconscious girl but stops short.

_It's no use. She wont wake up today. She may never wake up again. I can't save her, just like I couldn't save…_

Cloud turns and punches the cave wall. The memories are just too painful to relive. Resting his head against the cool stone he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain and thinks of something else, anything else.

Outside the wind began to howl. It was going to be another cold night. As the chilly damp air blew into the small space he ran a hand through his spiked blond hair and turned from the wall. Avoiding looking directly at the girl he started a small fire to keep warm and drive away his daemons.

He stretched onto his back and looked at the cave ceiling, thinking of the past few days.

He visited the girls attack site today and yesterday. There was no means of transportation and it was a four day walk to get to where she was. Also why wasn't she on a path? She couldn't be hunting, she wasn't armed. Was she brought here? If so, why? If not how did she wind up miles and miles from the nearest town in a ravine alone?

Maybe tomorrow she will wake up. Maybe then he can get some answers. Maybe they can leave. So many maybes. Not enough definite answers.

…

_Pain._

_Like waves in a storm._

_Crashing over and over me._

_Each more agonizing than the last._

_I thought it was over._

_The white hot cold._

_Why wont it stop?_

_I thought in death all pain stops._

_Why not for me?_

_Why?_

_Where's my darkness._

_My cooling darkness._

_Seth…_

…

Cloud opened his stunningly blue eyes with a start. There was something in the cave. In a fluid movement he stands and points the tip of his sword at the offending creature who ends up just being a small rat. Sighing he sheaths the sword and turns back to the fire. His eyes trained on the girl.

_Wait, did she move?_

He stands still, ears straining.

There, a small moan. She is alive. He crosses to her and kneels. She seems to be stirring.

"Uhnn. S-Seth." Her eyes flutter but stay closed as her breathing gets faster.

"Come on, wake up." Cloud pleads under his breath, shaking her.

As soon as it started, it stopped. Her body goes still and her breathing returns to normal. Cloud releases her and sits back.

Another night alone.

**Ok so this one was longer. Sorry I haven't woken her up yet. I just cant settle on a name I really like for her. Every name I pick is either TOO odd or TOO common. I want a really good one. I'm liking Kilas (KEE-lah) But I don't know. Ugh. Oh well. She will wake in the next. Whether she has a name or not. Thx for reading! Hope you enjoyed. **

**Also, jot down a few thoughts y'all have on the story in that wonderful little review box there. I'll try to update as much as possible. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, as always I own nothing.**

**Square Enix owns everything. **

**Please enjoy!**

**Oh! And I finally chose a name.**

**Huzzah!**

Chapter Three.

Kilas opened her eyes and blinked warily at the surrounding darkness. Her body hurt so much she didn't think she could move, and if she could she didn't want to.

_Where am I? What happened? Why so much pain?_

Each breath felt like daggers in her chest. Her head felt like it was splitting open and her right leg was throbbing in such a sickening way she was sure it was broken. She bit back a cry as the pain crashed through her turning it into a muffled whimper.

Swallowing back tears she looked around. From what she could see, she was in a small cave. A fire was built recently and now the embers were fading to a dim glow. She also had a companion. A blond sleeping man.

_Is he who brought me here? Did he do this to me? Why can't I remember!?_

The tears were beginning to flow now. Partly from pain but also from feeling helpless and lost. If only she could sit up. She could leave this strange place and odd man she was sharing it with.

Each stifled sob racked her body with new pain. It was unbearable. Her stomach began to churn. If this continued she would be sick.

With fierce determination she bit her lip and tries to sit up. Moving her right arm under her went fine until she began to position her left. A searing pain tore through her appendage from shoulder to finger tips. She let out a scream. Her shoulder popped sickeningly and the pain intensified. She closed her eyes tight and willed it to go away.

At this Cloud shot up and over to the battered girl and tried to coax her back down.

"Shh. Its fine. You're ok. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Cloud Strife. I saved you. Lay back down. Please."

Her breathing was just gasps and she was too tired to fight this man. She laid back down. The pain slightly subsided.

"Where do you hurt?" Cloud asked. He would have bandaged her up better but would only assess the visible ones, like her head and the various cuts.

"My shoulder." This came as only a dry cracked whisper. Her eyes still squeezed shut.

The blond went to view the afflicted joint and discovered with disgust that it was popped out of place. Her skin mottled purple and straining against the bulging bones beneath. This was going to hurt her. In a very bad way.

With a calm voice he said "Your shoulder has been dislocated. I'm going to put it back into place."

The girl was beginning to cry silently now and bit her lip. She gave a determined nod.

Cloud removed his wallet and put it between her teeth to bit onto. With hesitation he took the girls wrist and bent her arm at a 90 degree angle. He took a deep breath and placed his other hand palm side down on her shoulder.

"Count of three, ok?"

The girl just nodded and squeezed her eyes tighter. Pain was coming, she knew it. Her body began to tremble in anticipation and her palms began to sweat. She bit the leather wallet harder and held a deep breath.

"One."

_Oh God…_

"Two."

…_. No… _

"Three!"

With all of Clouds strength he pulled the arm outward with a quick hard tug and forced the joint back into place with a nauseating _Crunch_. He winced against the sharp scream of the girl, bent her arm into an 'L' shape and held it firmly against her chest. He took the wallet from her mouth and, ignoring the teeth marks, he put it back in his pocket.

She was openly sobbing now. Unsure of what to do he merely stood. Twice he reached for her head to soothe her but refrained, afraid of hurting or scaring her. He finally decided that tonight they have both been through enough and he would fix whatever needed attention in the morning after they had some more sleep.

He walked back to the rock he had made his bed and with a last turn of his head he whispered "I'm sorry…" before laying down, closing his eyes, and shutting out the sound of the sobbing girl. He knew there would be no sleep tonight for either of them.

**Ok longer and yea… the shoulder part made my hands sweat and shake while I wrote it. I spared y'all her point of view on it. This happened to me once after I fell off of a roof sunbathing. (don't ask why I was on a roof sunbathing it just seemed like the best place.) So anyway, I dislocate it. My best friends dad sees it and does the wallet bit and doesn't even count to three! He just says 'Now Lizzie this is going to hurt." It hurt enough already and tripled after he decided to yank on it. So yes. Its awful. Morel… don't sunbathe on a roof. **

**Ok smack that little review button and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter four.

Cloud gazed at the girl.

She glared back. Her grey eyes dulling with pain and fatigue.

He had finished bandaging her leg and recharging her dressings, and now he is just… looking at her.

_Not her… at all. Her eyes were…_

Cloud winces and looks away. He new it wasn't her. It couldn't be. It never was. He just had to prove to his self that everyone that comes in contact with him isn't destroyed. Like… them…

_Why torture yourself like this? Just forget them. Your better off alone. You know this. You always have. Just go. Leave her here. You know you want to._

Cloud turned his blue eyes back to the girl. Neither had spoken. When Cloud woke up this morning he set to fixing her up. Again, she screamed as he reset the bones in her leg. If only he had something to ease the pain. She was trembling and her skin had become clammy but now when he approached her she backed away. He couldn't blame her. He would only ruin her like he ruined…

Kilas watched the blond man. What was his name? Cloud or something like that. It doesn't matter. Every time he touched her he hurt her. She glared again.

Cloud, getting paranoid that she keeps glaring at him, glares back.

She looks away.

Then back again, he was watching her as if she might come running at him screaming and rip his face to shreds.

_How dare he think I'm the dangerous one! _

She glares. He glares back.

**Two hours later**

Kilas was losing her energy. Her body ached and she couldn't keep on with the silent stand off eye-glare war. She was giving in to the fog that was creeping into her vision.

Cloud chews his lip. He needed to leave the suffocating cave. The air had become stale, yet every time the ex-SOLDIER moved she would flinch and, damn it, she was so clumsy that the last time he shifted his weight she jumped back and fell off her rock. Then hit her head on the same rock as she tried to clamber back onto it. Managed to climb onto the rock only to catch the hem of her dress on a smaller sharp stone and fall off again. He had to stifle a laugh as he watched her fight a losing battle with a rock the size of a bouncy ball. After a fair bit of tugging she gave up and sulked on the damp floor.

That is where she remains. Sulking and glaring. Glaring and sulking. Occasionally a half hearted tug.

After what seems like ages the thick silence is interrupted with a odd grumbly sound. His eyes widen as the girl blushed a deep crimson. What the hell was that noise?

_Grrrummmmerrr_

With astonishment he realizes that her stomach is growling. Why wouldn't it? She hadn't eaten all day and has been out for the past several days.

Calmly and deliberately he stands and crosses to the cave entrance.

"I'll…" with a sigh he just leaves the cave.

…

The blond man left the cave a long time ago. Where the hell was he? Kilas, resting her feverous cheek against the cool stone, gave up on him ever returning to see her again. He was probably just going to leave her there to rot. Alone in this desolate cave. She didn't have the energy to cry… Even if she didn't particularly trust the young man or even like him she was grateful for his company. His silent stressed company. He would come back for her… he had to. Her head was pounding and she was alone… so alone. She was never going home to see Seth again. Never feel his warm hand in hers again. See his bright eyes or his smile. With these last thoughts Kilas succumbed to the ever-present darkness.

…

The hunting expedition took longer than Cloud had wanted but he was finally cooking a small creature for the two of them. The strange girl was sleeping again and he really hated to wake her but she needed to eat. The sooner she got at least some strength back they were going to head into town. He may take her back to hers. The cliffs were no place for an unarmed woman.

Cloud stood and crossed to the sleeping girl, saw she was still captive by the small rock. He knelt and cut her dress free. As he did so he brushed her pale skin. It had gotten clammier, and it was sickly cold. She was infected. He took the girl into his arms and shook her gently but quickly until her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were glazed over when she opened them and she seemed to be having trouble breathing. He shook her harder now and tapped her cheek. She had to wake up.

"Come on, come on. Wake up, girl. Wake up!" he pleaded into her sleeping face.

Again her eyes opened and she seemed to take notice of him.

Brushing the damp hair from her face he asked "Where are you bitten?" He figured that what ever monster attacked her left poison behind.

She merely coughed then winced. She was fading again.

He decided to take matters into his own hands and just check her body for bites. She would hate him but she would think him later.

Sitting her up, he tugged her dirty dress off over her head leaving her in her underclothing. Taking no notice to the fact he had a nearly naked girl in his arms and in any other situation he would have been overcome with nerves, he checked her stomach for bites. Only a few scratches and bruises. He turned her over and on her back, a six to seven inch gash. It was open and oozing pale green. The skin had a grayish color and right against the wound it had turned a morbid yellow. The sight made his stomach turn. Suppressing a gag he flicked open his pocked knife and cut into the wound to help it drain. Grateful the girl was unconscious. He washed the wound out with a sterilizer he had in his small aid kit and bandaged it. After he was sure the wound was as clean as it was going to get, he re-dressed her and laid her back down.

They needed to leave. Soon.

**Alright so I was wanting this chapter to be more upbeat but it just took a darker turn. Next chapter they will leave the cave. And I'll try to make it more comical. At the very least not life threatening. **

**Slap that review button like it stole your lunch money.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Square Enix owns.**

**I do not.**

**Much Loves!!**

Chapter five.

Kilas awoke famished. She smelled the delectable scent of meat smoking on a spit. She opened her eyes eagerly. Expecting to be in her warm soft bed with Seth making breakfast for them. But to her disdain she wasn't at her house. She was in a cave. And she wasn't in her bed, she was on a flat rock. With a sigh she props her self up to see Cloud hunkered over the small fire turning their meal. Wincing, she pulled her self into a sitting position ignoring the pounding in her head and the hollow ache in her stomach.

Cloud knew the girl was awake, and knew she was watching him. He tested the meat, decided it was done and removed if from the fire. He crossed to the frightened girl and handed it to her. With untrusting eyes she reluctantly took the smoked meat. Watching him bite into his piece she took a nibble and waited. The flavor was delicious and the urge to devour the whole piece was overwhelming.

"Eat. Quickly. We leave when your finished." was all her companion said.

She tore into her meat with a frenzy. In a few moments she had finished it and was looking around for more.

"Thank you…. By the way. For, you know… being here." she whispered.

Cloud, with his back turned to the girl stopped packing. "Your welcome." He resumed packing. They needed to leave. The sun was clearing the horizon and the bike was ready out front. It would be a nearly a two day drive back to Midgar.

He stood. Without looking at the girl he asked "Can you walk? We're leaving. I'll take you back to your town."

Kilas tried to stand, she wobbled a bit but seemed to do fine. She took a step towards the man and her right leg gave out. In a flash Cloud was there to catch her. Half supporting her weight he helped her out of the cave and onto the back of his bike.

"You ever ride one of these?" He asked while fastening his glasses on and climbing onto the bike.

"Never." the girl said breathlessly.

"Just hang on to me and if I lean, you lean with me. Got it?"

She just nodded and gingerly placed a hand on his side.

Cloud kick started the bike and felt the girl jump against him and wrap her arms tightly around his middle.

Over the roar of the bike he calls back to her "Where do you live?"

"A small town north of Midgar. Near the coast. Next to Kalm Town."

_How the hell did she wind up here? That has to be about a six day walk!_

"Um. I Kilas, by the way."

Cloud nods and points the bike at a trail that will take them back to the top of the cliffs. She latched on when the bike started. He was aiming for the outskirts of Midgar. There was an Inn there he was taking her to. The old man who owned it was a miracle worker and would have her back to perfect before he took her the rest of the way to her house.

They made great time and by nightfall they reached the small wooden Inn.

As if by magic the elderly man was waiting on the front porch of the Inn on a rocking chair.

Cloud brought the bike to a stop and killed the engine. He dismounted and helped Kilas off. She was unsteady as he put an arm around her to lead her into the building.

The man didn't look at them as they passed. He simply stated "I only have one room cloud. Second floor. Room three. Its already unlocked for you. There's also a clean dress for the girl."

It always amazed Cloud how Anderal knew he was coming. The old man looked like he was several hundred years old. His skin was leathery and his back was hunched over and he used a gnarled cane to walk. His grey straggly beard reaching his stomach. The oddest part of this man was his eyes. Both were milky white.

Cloud and Kilas made their way slowly across the small dining room and stopped at the narrow staircase. Two people couldn't make it up side by side.

"I can do it. Its fine." Kilas let go of Cloud and grasped the hand rail. And went nowhere.

After watching her stand at the foot of the stairs for eons Cloud huffed, just scooped her up and took the stairs two at a time. He continued across the short hallway carrying Kilas bridal style into their room. He sat her down on the bed and looked away, suddenly embarrassed that he just carried a girl into a hotel room. He was very aware of the fact there was a bed in the room as well.

"The bathroom is through there, if you wanted to get cleaned up. I'm going to go talk to Anderal. I'll send him up in a bit to heal you." The blond man hurriedly left the small room closing the door behind him.

Kilas hobbled and hopped her way into the bathroom. Thankful for the chance to not stink like a sweaty foot anymore she stripped her dirty dress off and climbed into the tub.

…

Cloud leaned against the door frame and looked out at the flat land. Anderal was in the same spot as when they came in.

"Its not her you know."

Cloud glared at the landscape.

"She isn't coming back. And helping this girl wont bring her back."

Cloud clenched his jaw. He knew this. He just wanted to take his girl back home.

"Well, just so long as you know that." The old man smiled his toothy grin. "She's naked right now. Have you peeked?"

Cloud looked at the man with wide eyes and his mouth gaping open.

"What?" Cloud said astonished at the direction this old man was going.

"What? Can't get any action myself so I live vicariously through you youngsters. Don't think I don't know what goes on here."

"Perv." Cloud muttered under his breath.

"Glad to be one. Rather be a perv than a prude. Life's more fun this way!"

Cloud shook his head and looked back into the dining room.

"Just made some stew. Why don't you head on in. I'll give your pretty young friend a little while longer before I go up. If I time it right she will be just getting out of the tub. Dripping wet. In a towel. Ooh doggy." Anderal clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

_Sicko. _

Cloud couldn't help but smile and he went back to the warmth of the stew.

_After Anderal heals her I'll finally get some answers._

**Alrighty. So hope y'all enjoyed. **

**Show some love and stroke that review button like you stroke your…**

**Yea.**

**Also big thanks to chibipinkbunny!**

**Love love love**


	6. Chapter 6

**Square Enix is your lord and master.**

**Bow to them.**

**Much Loves!**

**Also, loves going to chibipinkbunny**

Chapter six.

Kilas had just finished her hot bath and was dragging a comb through her hair when the door to the room opened. Instead of Cloud, there stood a man old enough to be her great grandfather. His milky, unseeing eyes blinked at her as he came fully into the room, but his lopsided grin calmed her nerves. He was the man Cloud said was coming up to fix her. She really wished he had knocked, as Kilas was only in a towel and beginning to grow more embarrassed as the moment stretched on.

"Well young lady, I am Anderal. I'm the owner of this fine establishment you and your friend wandered into. Now, how 'bout you tell me a bit about yourself while I get you fixed up?"

…

Cloud had nearly finished his second helping of stew and was letting his muscles relax by the fire when a young woman bounded into the room. She sat across from Cloud and beamed at him. After a few awkward moments, Cloud realized it was Kilas. Not the sickly, dieing Kilas, but the one she was before she wound up in a ravine broken and bleeding. Her hair was clean and pulled back into a loose braid. He now was able to see it wasn't brown but a light auburn. She was somewhat pretty.

_Not as pretty as…_

Cloud looked away from the now healthy Kilas and motioned to the kitchen, "There's stew." He left his chair and went upstairs to shower the past few days grime and thoughts away.

Kilas watched the blond man quietly make his way up the stairs before helping herself to some stew.

After two bowls, she figured that Cloud was dressed. She quickly washed her dishes and headed to the room, vaguely aware that the owners' un-viewing eyes were following her. He seemed to know everything she was going to say and she couldn't hide her feelings when he spoke to her. She told him all about her home with small flower patch out front, Seth, the love of her life, her past, and her thoughts on Cloud.

She made it to their room door and she quietly knocked. Thinking he didn't hear it she tried to knock again but before she had raised her hand the door swung open causing her to jump back into a wall behind her, knocking a painting loose. Cloud caught it before it hit the ground.

_How the hell does he do that? He has some amazing skills. I can't wait to tell Seth about him._

She was breathless as she noticed his close proximity. He smelled of soap and wore only a pair of pants. His smooth, bare chest nearly pressing against her. He was tall, at least a head and a half taller than her. She started to blush. He took a step back and re-hung the picture as she came to her senses and ducked into the room.

_That could have been bad. I don't need to think of that sort of thing. I have Seth. _

Kilas stopped short when she realized that in the small room there was only a bed and an armchair. There was not much floor space either. She bit her lip as she felt the young man enter. With out a word he took the comforter off the bed and went to the chair. After settling in he simply says, "We're staying another day. Tomorrow we need to talk, but tonight you need to get some sleep. I'll take the chair tonight. Maybe another room might open in the morning. Nite."

"Uh, ok yea. Good night, Cloud. Um… Sweet dreams." She flicked off the lamp and lays on the bed. It really was big enough for two.

_Stop it, stop it, and stop it! If he wants to sit on that chair at an odd angle all night then he can._

**_Nevertheless, he looks cramped. He'll be sore tomorrow._**

_Don't. He won't take the offer anyway._

_**Well, I might as well try.**_

"Hey Cloud?"

_Bad idea!_

Silence, before a nearly inaudible, "Hmm?"

"Do you, um, do you want to trade me? Or we could share? I mean the bed is big enough for two people and we would each have our own blankets. Plus that chair looks really tiny and you need a good sleep, too." She says quietly to the darkness.

More silence.

_I told you. He isn't going to answer and he isn't going to-_

A faint rustling breaks the silence, and the bed shifts as the ex-SOLDIER took her up on her offer. He positioned his self as far away as possible and closed his eyes.

Kilas began to get up to move to the chair.

"Lay down. You don't… you don't have to."

Kilas held her breath as she lay back down.

The dark room was silent, save for the soft breathing of the young companions.

Kilas smiled and buried her face in the pillow.

_You do know this is wrong don't you?_

**Sorry, about all the stew talk. I had this really yummy Indian stew with hominy and some kind of meat and some cornbread. YUM! Perfect for this cold weather. Delish! **

**In addition, the fact that at times there's two voices in the thoughts does not mean they have Multiple Personality Disorder. It's kind of like the nagging little negative voice in your head that argues with you. On the other hand, maybe that's just me…. Either or, you should review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Square Enix owns.**

**Plus, lots of love to Kalixwolf and chibipinkbunny**

Chapter 7.

Cloud smiles, and with Eyes closed, he rubs his face in the brown hair lying on his chest. He loves waking up next to Aerith. The feeling of her warm body in his arms, the way her hair smells in the early morning, and the touch of her lips on his bare neck, gently breathing into his hair.

He tightened his arms around his sleeping beauty and held her against him. He opened his eyes to look into her peaceful face.

His heart stops.

_It's not… She's still….. Gone…_

Cloud squeezes his eyes against the painful memories flooding against him. How could he let his guard down and let his mind wander to …

Cloud glanced at the girl in his arms. Her face seemed pleasant, and he wondered what she was dreaming about.

_Don't know. Don't care! Don't ask her._

With a sigh, Cloud shifted Kilas off his chest.

_This can't happen again. Anderal better have a free room tonight, or I'm sleeping on the damn chair! I should have last night. _He thought angrily as he shoved his feet into boots and yanked a shirt over his head.

Without a last look he left the room.

…

Kilas awoke with a start as the door slammed. She jerked her head up and looked around at the tangled sheets wondering where Cloud had went, and why he had to slam the door at 5:30 in the morning.

_That's it. I told you he was bad. He's one of those 'early morning' people. Friggin' psycho…_

_**Well… might as well get up.** _

_Noooooo!_

With a groan, Kilas rolled off of the bed and groggily sulked to the door. Realizing that she was barefoot she turns to walk back to the bathroom to gather her shoes. As she begins her short journey Anderal throws the door open with a loud, "GOOD MORNIN' GIRLY!"

With a scream, Kilas takes to dive behind the bed. She over shoots and ends up knocking over the bed side table and shattering a lamp.

Seconds later Cloud appeared behind the crazed old man looking perplexed as Kilas untangles her self from the lamp cord. She looks up to him sheepishly. He shakes his head and leaves the room. Leaving Kilas with Mr. Old Crazy Guy.

"I thought I heard you in here walkin' around. Figured I'd come in n' say a quick 'Howdy!'"

It was way too early for this and Kilas rolled her eyes at the man and looked out the small window.

"Now, girly, don't 'cha be rollin' your eyes at me. An' you look at me when I'm a-talkin' to you, ya' hear?"

_What the hell? How did he? W-What??_

Kilas, thoroughly reprimanded, looked at the floor before the elder, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now lets head on down to breakfast an' get you fed." He reached a withered, gnarled hand out to her.

Kilas looked at the hand before taking it, surprised that it was warm, and followed him to the kitchen where Cloud was being chatted at by a red head.

"So, you gotta tell me, man! What's she look like? Is she hot? Did you do her? What about her-"

"Why don't you see for yourself, Reno?" Anderal interrupted the loud red head as his hands, which were out in front of his chest as if holding imaginary breasts, dropped to his sides as he stammered.

Kilas was blushing furiously, while Cloud hid a smirk behind a glass of orange juice.

Avoiding eye contact of any kind, she took the nearest chair and began to pick at a muffin she saw on the table.

_Who the fuck is this guy?_

After picking the majority of the berry chips out of the muffin, she chanced a look at the boisterous man and saw, in shock, that he wasn't hiding the fact that he was openly gaping at her with huge green eyes and a slightly slack mouth. Her eyes widened and she looked back at her poor desecrated muffin.

She was saved by Anderal, who smacked the gaping lad up side the head, "Damnit, Reno. Quit lookin' at the girl an' let her eat! Or I'm-a smack ya again."

Reno, rubbing his head, gave the man a look as if to wonder how he saw him watching her. He leaned across the small, wooden table to whisper to Cloud.

What he said was lost to Kilas as Cloud's eyes lit up a bit as they flashed at Kilas' before looking away and closing them. A delicate smirk playing across his lips.

Kilas couldn't help herself as she watched the blonds' face light up while he smiled. He was so beautiful. She was caught up in watching the new morning light play across his smooth flawless skin, catch strands of his blond hair, and sparkle off his eyelashes. All of the weight seemed to melt off of him as he broke into an easy smile and utters a quiet chuckle. She was so enraptured in her thoughts of Clouds' beauty, she didn't notice that the two men and stopped talking to each other and were, in fact, looking directly at her.

"Hey, Space Cadet! Come back!" Reno shouted as he waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh!" Kilas exclaimed as she was brought back to the present and ended up jumping so hard that she banged her knees forcefully against the bottom of the table, causing the two glasses of orange juice to shake. One staying upright as the other fell. Before it hit the floor, Anderal catches it with his cane.

The room was silent as the three men looked at Kilas, who was having a quiet panic attack.

"Ya back with us?" Reno was leaning against the back of his chair, "Woo, you were _gone_. Off in La-La land lookin' at ole Spiky here." He reached out a hand to ruffle Clouds' hair.

Cloud ducked away and stood from the table. Avoiding Kilas' eyes he left the room, the door to the porch swinging behind him.

"Man, friggin' emo. You know, I offered to take him out with me but 'no'. Cloud's just way too busy tryin' to get you back to your town. Which reminds me, where is your town? All he said was 'it's North'. There's nothing North of Midgar except Kalm Town and he said that ain't it."

"Well, it's not really a town. It's more like a small group of people that live together in the same area. We don't really have a name for the town. It's on the coast. We built a thick wall around it to help with the flooding." Kilas replied.

Reno just watched her. The wheels in his little head working out what she said.

"Aw man! You mean that big cement thing? Man, I thought that was a warehouse!" Reno was leaning on the table now.

"Nope, not a warehouse. It's where I live. Have ever since Seth and I moved there a few years back."

"So what's there? I mean, it looks kind of dinky if ya ask me. Where's the fun?"

Kilas was getting annoyed with this man, "My house is there. It's not dinky. It's more of a safe haven for people like Seth and I. We went there after Dad died. It was the only place for us. We all help out with fishing and building. It is a really nice place actually."

"Well, don't get so uptight about it, darlin', I was just askin'. So, if you live clear out there I bet you've never been clubbin' have ya? How old are ya? 16? 17?" Reno began to chew the end of a straw.

"I'm 20, and no, I don't want to go clubbing with you."

"Aw, it might do ya some good! I say you kids go on out tonight and have some fun. It's just an hour to the nearest train station." Anderal called from next room, "There's probably an old dress from one of my daughters in the attic ya might could fit into. I'll send Reno on up to get it."

Kilas looked into the green eyes of Reno. With a sigh, she agreed to 'go clubbin'' with him tonight.

**Ok folks. The story is about to get more up beat. It was getting pretty depressing, so I thought there needed to be a scene like the one coming up. Also, the scenes with Anderal are not meant to be offensive. I had a best friend growing up who was blind. She was born that way and would always say things like, "Don't look at me like that Lizzie." and stuff. It was just amazing how she did that.**

**Review because you know you want to. Really, you do. You're thinking it right now. Do it. You'll like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Same as before, Square Enix owns.**

Chapter 8.

Reno decided the dress Kilas was to wear was not cute enough, so he left after breakfast to run to Midgar and pick something out for her. She filled with dread at what he was to bring back. She didn't think the dress was half-bad, but she never really followed fashion that much. No one did in her small village.

She was dressing after her bath when she spotted her pink, destroyed dress lying half hidden under a towel on the floor. She gathered it up in her arms, it really was her favorite, and she was sad to see it in this state. After some debate, she decided to cut a thin strip off to wear as a bow in her hair.

She was tying the ribbon on as Cloud knocked on the door.

"Reno's back, he seems… excited, and wants to come in." called the voice in the hallway.

Sighing, "Fine, y'all can come in."

The door opens to allow a bouncing Reno holding a package with Cloud following in his wake.

Kilas came to inspect the package. Opening it, she saw a pair or shorts and pink shirt. They seemed to be ok.

"Thanks, Reno. They don't look half bad." Kilas said in amazement. "_You _picked this out?"

"Hell's yea I did, yo!" Reno exclaimed as he lay across the bed.

Cloud and Kilas looked at Reno in disbelief.

"Oh, alright! The girl at the store did. Just put them on. Hey! If you need any help, let me know. I'll be glad to assist." Reno winks and clicks his tongue.

"Uh, yea, I think I can manage." Kilas smiles and retreats to the bathroom to dress in her new clothes.

…

A few hours later Kilas, Cloud and Reno were standing in line at the club Reno had picked. Reno was bobbing on his heels, Kilas looked around in excitement and Cloud stood looking bored.

After the club let them in Reno wandered off to pick the best table. Kilas's eyes darted around the dimly lit room as she tried to take everything in. The walls were painted black, with black-light reactive paint splattered in creative designs. The dance floor was packed with pulsating bodies and the loud music drowned out her thoughts.

Cloud spots Reno, taking Kilas' wrist he guides her through the throng of people.

"What do you guys think? Great, huh?" Reno yelled in her face.

Kilas simply nodded, and Cloud took a seat. He looked uncomfortable at being here.

Reno walked off to get drinks and Kilas sat across from Cloud. She didn't want to try to talk to him; it was far too loud, so she bobbed her head with the music and watched the people loose their selves in the moment.

Moments later, Reno appeared with a tray with six drinks, giving each person two he sits in the chair next to Kilas and shouts, "How bout a quick drinkin' game to loosen every one up?"

Kilas leans to Reno, "I've never played a drinking game before."

"They aren't that hard, Kilas. All you do is drink when you're supposed to." Cloud says.

"OK, so this game is a little like truth or dare. Some hotties I met a few nights ago played it. Basically, I ask a question. You have the choice to answer or drink. I'll start, Kilas, What do you think of my boy Cloud here?" Reno motions to Cloud who looks at his glass.

Kilas blushes, and then takes a sip of her drink.

This was going to be a long night.

…

Cloud sat on the bar stool, amazed at how little it took to get Kilas drunk. After a few shots, she was giggling and talking more than he thought she could. She told Reno all about her flower patch, swimming, working in a small bakery and Seth. She talked a lot about Seth. Cloud could not help but get a twinge of annoyance every time she said his name. Alternatively, was it jealousy?

_Annoyance, definitely annoyance. Look at how her face goes when she says 'Seth'. It is so annoying._

_**Maybe it is jealousy. The way she says 'Seth'. She loves him. **_

_Who cares?_

Reno leads the giggling Kilas to the dance floor where Cloud quickly lost them.

Several songs later, Kilas crashes into the side of the table, her face flushed. She reaches for her drink, but Cloud stops her.

"I think you've had enough."

"But, but I…. You're just no fun. Hey! I have an idea! You should come and dance with us! That would make you fun!"

"No, I think I'm good."

"Aww, puh-LEESE?" She leans against his shoulder and wraps her arms around him, "It will be so much more fun then sitting here." She looks into his eyes and gives a puppy face.

"If I say yes, will you let me go?"

Kilas nods and smiles.

With a sigh, Cloud stands and follows the bouncing Kilas to the dance floor. It was more crowded than he thought as she stops him and begins to dance. Her body pressed against his in a very tantalizing way as she begins to gyrate her hips.

_Who taught her to dance? I bet Reno did. That perv!_

Cloud decides dancing is not for him and leaves Kilas on the floor.

_She will be fine on her own. Moreover, I'm sure Reno is around some place. He will look after her._

Instead of going back to the table, Cloud leaves the club. He finds a nearby bench to clear his head.

After a half hour, his mobile phone rings. It's Reno. Cloud flips the phone open, "Yes, Reno?"

The other end cracked and fizzled.

"Reno? Reno, are you there?"

More static, before a click.

Cloud shuts his phone and looks up to see Reno stumble out of the club pulling Kilas along with him. Kilas appears to be wasted and Reno looked nearly there himself. He always was a lightweight.

Cloud waits for the drunken pair to cross to him before standing.

"Hey, buddy! Where'd ya' go? We was havin' a party!" The red head slurred.

"Yea, a party!" Kilas swayed on her feet.

"Let's get back to the inn, Kilas." Cloud reaches for Kilas but Reno pulls her away causing her to crash to the ground and laugh.

"We're leaving, Reno." Cloud sighs.

"Nope. Come on, darlin'. Let's take a walk!" Reno yanks Kilas up and onto his back in a quick motion.

Kilas giggled as she rode Reno, piggyback style.

Cloud sighs, again, and follows them in the general direction of the station.

…

Cloud was now leading the way, as Reno ran in circles with Kilas making airplane noises with her arms stretched out. They were crossing a small bridge and Reno decided it would be a great idea to spin. He lost his balance causing him and Kilas to crash into the shallow water underneath.

Cloud hurried to check if they were fine, and only saw Kilas, dripping wet and smiling.

"Come down here, Cloud. Play with me!" Kilas splashed in the waist deep water.

"No, Kilas. Come back up here."

"I think you want to, Cloudy." She giggled.

"No, I don't. What I want is for-" But what Cloud wanted was lost as he was shoved into the water by the red head.

Cloud stood up, irritated at the Turk, and irritated at himself for not hearing Reno creep up behind him.

Cloud looked around for Kilas and saw that she was half-hidden behind a pole. He gave up on trying to get them back to the inn as he silently made his way to her. Giving in to the moment, he grabbed her shoulders in a good-natured way, causing her to scream and splash away. Cloud gave chase and managed to tackle her before she got too far. Smiling, he brought the giggling girl around to face him, holding her tight in his arms as she squirmed.

Cloud soon found he was holding the young woman very tightly against himself and looked into her eyes.

Kilas licked her lips and leaned in, placing a very light kiss on Cloud's lips.

Cloud was taken aback, yet, oddly enough, he did not break the kiss.

_Stop! This is bad! You are only doing this because you are drunk!_

_**I am not drunk, and you know it.**_

In fact, it was Clouds' tongue that was playing gently against her soft lips for entrance, and it was Clouds' hands that traced her curve of her back.

_She kisses like…._

Cloud stopped the kiss and held Kilas at arms length, breathing heavily. With a trembling voice, Cloud whispered, "I… I cannot. I am sorry. We need to go."

Kilas watched through blurry eyes as Cloud walked away.

…

A moist Cloud sat on a bench at the train station. Kilas was currently spinning in circles while Reno stood near a trash can.

"You're makin' dizzy, girly." Reno looked ready to fall over as he watched Kilas continue to spin.

Cloud looked up just as Reno fell, face forward into the trashcan. The trash can fell over and started to roll away with Reno's' legs sticking out. Kilas stopped to watch but was so dizzy she tripped and fell as well.

Cloud just shook his head and sighed.

Reno managed to get out of the trash can as the train pulled to a stop at the platform. He stood on wobbly legs with a half-eaten hamburger stuck to his cheek.

Cloud easily pulled Kilas off the ground and walked her to the train.

"Nite, Reno." Cloud called as the train doors shut, leaving Reno on the platform, curling up under a bench.

Cloud pulled Kilas to a compartment and sat her down, "I'm going to get you something to drink, alright? Stay right here."

Cloud returned with a bottle of water mere moments later to discover Kilas sleeping against the window.

**Hope y'all enjoyed! Review please!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, I do not own.**

**Oh! In addition, I added a small cameo of Boring Girl just for fun. I have not gotten around to writing the next chapter of her story so I figured, 'why not?' It is just a small part.**

**And thanks to GAW86**

Chapter 9.

The first tremor hit and startled Cloud into a sitting position. The blankets falling away as he rose from his position on the chair and went to look out the window in the direction of Midgar. He strained his ears and he waited for the next tremor, which would never come. The first was too faint for a normal person to hear so he wasn't surprised when Kilas stayed asleep on the bed.

_What the hell was that noise? It sounded like an explosion._

He glanced at the clock and seeing how it was 5:00 a.m., he decided to shower and dress for the day. He quietly made his way around the bed and into the bathroom, the memories of last night flooding him as he undressed and began to shower.

First, there was the kiss. He should not have let the kiss go that far. He knew that it was a bad idea to deepen it but he couldn't help his self.

He recounted the way her dripping wet body pressed against his, her hands tugging at his hair, her soft lips brushing against his, how her breath caught just as her lips opened to grant him entrance… Damn it, he was a man! It was only natural to react that way. It meant nothing!

_**Whom are you trying to convince?**_

Cloud hit the wall in frustration. His body reacting the same as it had the previous evening. He hated his self for wanting her.

_It's not her that you are wanting. _

Cloud closed his eyes and willed his self to think of anything else but last night. His swollen need aching for release.

Biting his lip, he was brought back to his senses. Keeping his mind on taking the damned girl back home today and finally getting rid of her and her temptations; he finished his shower and dressed. He entered the bedroom just as Kilas was beginning to stir.

"Ooooohhhhh, dear Gaia! My head…. Ohh." She whined and rolled over, taking deep breaths to calm her stomach.

"There's some water and aspirin on the table. Take them now. I want to be out of here in an hour or tow." Cloud stated, refusing to look at the girl, and packed his few belonging before leaving the room.

_Gaia… I'm never going with Reno again! Fucking light… It's too damn bright… How the hell did I even get here?_

_**Cloud.**_

_Oh… OH! Gaia! I kissed him! HOLY CHEESE!! _

_**Calm down, it was amazing.**_

_It was bad! That cannot happen! Oh bad, bad, bad!_

Kilas blushed as the memories from last night came back to her. Dancing with Reno, the drinking games, riding on Reno's back, the water, and, of course, kissing Cloud.

She took the aspirin and downed the water before covering her head with a pillow.

_It's going to be so embarrassing to face him now!! He probably thinks I am a complete knob!_

_**Relax, and breathe! Maybe, pretend that you don't remember? If he thinks you were wasted then he won't be weird about it.**_

With a deep sigh, she rolled off the bed to get clean for the day.

…

An hour and a half later, Kilas found herself telling Anderal good-bye. She still had a dull headache but figured it was punishment for her actions the night before.

"Have a safe trip, girly. Come on back and see me from time to time." He called as Kilas clambered onto the back to Cloud's already roaring bike, and waved as they sped off.

Kilas knew he remembered the kiss. He would not look at her or even talk to her through breakfast. She tried being obvilious to her actions but she knew he could see through it, so she gave up. She held her hands lightly across his middle, afraid to touch but afraid to let go.

Around noon, they stopped at a small diner in Midgar for a quick lunch.

Leaning over her cheeseburger, she grew paranoid as she felt Cloud's eyes on her. She decided to be brave and look at him. He looked away as she looked at him, and glanced out the window, then down at his own lunch, before his eyes flashed to the back of the small eatery at a very plain girl sitting alone in a booth, before resting on Kilas. He took a drink of his water before saying, "Did you have a good time with Reno?"

Kilas had an idea that his question wasn't what he had wanted to say but answered with, "Yea, I don't think I'll ever get into a drinking game with him again but, yea, I had a good time. How 'bout you?"

"It wasn't an ideal way to spend my night but it wasn't a total waste."

_What the hell?!? Yes, yes it was a waste! It shouldn't have happened! _

"You seemed to have had a lot of fun." His blue eyes sparkling coyly.

"Oh, it was fun until maybe the 6th shot. After that point everything else is a blur." She looked down as she said this, hoping he wouldn't catch on that she was lying through her teeth.

_She is lying! She remembers!_

_**Maybe she is embarrassed and wants to forget it.**_

Cloud hid a small smile as he watched her blush.

_**It is cute when she does that.**_

_Wait… what?_

_**I-I mean…**_

Cloud took a forceful chomp of his lunch and chewed furiously. His mind was going crazy. He needed to get her back home and be done with her, "Are you glad to be going home?"

Kilas snapped back to attention and she all bout shouted, "Absolutely! Gaia, I miss Seth so much! I can't wait to get back and hug and kiss him!"

Cloud looked away and signaled the check.

_Well, let's get her back to 'Seth'_

Cloud paid and headed outside with Kilas following. Just as Cloud was about to mount the bike, Kilas wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug, "Thank you, so much." She breathed against his chest. Before Cloud could react, she released him and climbed onto the bike, leaving Cloud speechless as he got on and started the bike.

…

A few short hours later, they came in view of her small village. There was a fine line of smoke trailing away but he figured it was just from a home fire and thought nothing of it. He could not think of much as Kilas bounced behind him in anticipation.

He slowed his bike in front of the stone steps that lead into her town. Before the bike had fully stopped, she had thrown her self off, stumbling and hitting the ground, her ribbon falling off as she stood and ran up the stairs.

Cloud watched her pause for a moment at the top before racing in. He was about to leave when he spied her ribbon lying forgotten.

_Oh, don't! She will find it later!_

_**Return it. Say 'good bye' like a man. Maybe you can meet Seth.**_

Cloud killed the engine and picked up the pink ribbon. He then realized that the village was quiet. Almost eerily quiet and the smell of the smoke wasn't right. Slowly, he ascended the concrete stairs.

He was met with ruin. Everywhere was destruction and damage at every turn. The town looked as if a bomb had gone off. He picked his way through the rubble, the charred remains of homes, furniture, and even bodies lay scattered in disarray.

He made his way though town until he reached the center. Here was the worst of the destruction. Nearly everything was ash.

"Kilas?" Cloud shouted.

No answer.

"Kilas!" He tried again.

He heard a shift to his right. Climbing over some debris, he spotted her, kneeling amongst the ash.

He walked to her, "Kilas?"

"This was where my house was. Right here. My room would have been over there." She raised a shaking hand, and pointed to a place behind Cloud, "My flowers would have been right there." She pointed again, "Seth's room-" She broke off and dissolved into sobs.

Cloud watched, silently as the girl wept.

"I promised him that I would watch over him. I promised I would protect him. He called me his hero. I'm not a hero." Her voice was thick with despair as she choked out words through her sobs.

Cloud felt sorry for the girl. He knew all about trying to be a hero. He knelt and drew the bawling girl into his arms. Each sob shook her as she cried against him.

After what seemed like hours, Kilas' sobs quieted. She started to speak quietly against him, "He was the only thing that I had, the only thing that made me smile. I don't know how… I don't…. I just miss him so much. After Dad died from the Geostigma, I promised that I would take care of Seth. He was the only family I had left. I failed…. I failed." Her voiced was cracking and Cloud soothed her by brushing his hand down her back.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered.

Kilas shoved against him, "How can you say what? How can you just act like its all going to be fine? Look around you! This was everything I knew! This was my home! This was my town! It is gone! Everything! My friends, my life, my fucking brother! It is all gone! How could you possibly know what that feels like? Loosing everything all at once? You can't!" She collapsed on the dirt and hid her face, the tears flowing freely again.

"I do know, Kilas. I do know how it feels." Cloud stood and turned, the sobs getting quieter with each step he took as he left.

**Yea, so things got a bit darker. I apologize. I took the Mary Sue litmus test and it said I should spice her up some more so I figured that was spicy enough. It sort of changed my plot line a bit but that's fine. Because now it actually has a plot and I'm liking where its going. Not that it didn't before but it was kind of stupid. **

**Let me know your thoughts on things if you haven't already, please.**

**In addition, has anyone noticed that each chapter gets longer? Or is that just me… I'll make a shorter one to break this up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!**

**Again, I apologize for the last being a tad depressing. **

**Square Enix owns, I do not…**

**And to L. A cave a' deux basically means cave for two. Also thanks for your reviews.**

Chapter 10.

Cloud did not get far before he heard the unmistakable sound of Kilas tripping over something. He slowed and let her catch up to him.

She grabbed his hand and pleaded, "Please… I'm sorry for shouting at you. Please don't leave me alone. I - I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." She turned her tear streaked face to his. Her watery eyes were begging him to take her along and not forget her here, in her ruined town.

_Do it! Leave her!_

_**I cannot do that.**_

_Then take her to Anderal! Leave her there._

_**I don't think I can do that either.**_

Cloud nodded at the girl and continued to his bike, vaguely aware that she was still holding onto his hand with hers.

They reached the bike and Cloud mounted. He watches as Kilas turns to the desecrated village and says a silent farewell, before positioning herself behind Cloud.

…

They drove back to the Inn that night in silence, never once stopping for a break. They pulled in front of Anderal's place to find him sitting on his rocker on the porch.

"Just knew yen's would be commin' back. I felt it in my bones. I have the room all set up for you again, girly, head on up now." He directed at Kilas. When she was out of sight, "I have a spare room for you tonight, Cloud. You can go up when I've had a word with ya."

Cloud leaned against the railing, "What?"

"Did she ever tell you how she came to be in that ravine?"

Cloud shook his head, "No, I never asked her."

"Well, she told me. She said that she went looking for her brother, Seth, because he had been missin' for a few hours, an' it was getting' dark. She got a knap sack and filled it with some food and began to head out, but she got lost. She figured she would camp out until morning an' go back home 'cause he must have found his way back. The next mornin' she said she got up and couldn't find her way back, so she wandered around for the next few days, until she winded up at the cliffs.

"She knew she had gone too far so he started back, but she saw a man a little ways off. He was all dressed up in black leather and had real short, silver hair. She didn't like the look of him and didn't like how he looked at her. She looked 'round for a different route and saw another man, dressed as the first but this time with long, silver hair. She said he looked like he was gigglin'. Can you believe that? Gigglin'! Anyway, she said she felt trapped off so she backed away from 'em and they walked after her when she did. She ran. She knew they were behind her, but now here's the odd thing. They didn't catch her. They just ran close enough to be on her heels. She knew they could get her easily but she didn't give up the runnin' the one with long hair just kept giggling, like it was a game or something'. She also said somethin' bout some big black vicious dog things that kept snappin' at her.

"One of 'em said something' 'bout 'Mother' she said. But she was too focused on the monsters to pay much attention to what he was saying. She knew they had started to pull back and looked over her shoulder at 'em just standing there. She said that's all she remembers from before she woke up in that cave with you. She figures that she lost her footin' when she was lookin' at em' and fell off the cliffs.

"Now, Cloud, what do you make of that? Some silver haired men chasing her, gigglin'. Do you think it was those two that blew up her village?"

Cloud was lost in thought.

_Silver haired men…_

"I don't know, Anderal, but I plan to find out."

Cloud made his way to Kilas door. He paused outside and heard the unmistakable sound of sobs. He raised a hand and placed it against the wood. He wanted to tell her that the pain goes away. Slowly, over time it will get easier to breathe. Eventually, not everything will remind her of them. She will be whole again. Nevertheless, how could he tell her that when he hasn't gotten over his own pain?

He withdrew his hand and went to his room.

…

The next few days passed in a haze for Kilas. She would wake up, shower, pick at a breakfast, sit on the front porch, pick at a lunch, sit in the library, pick at dinner, and go to sleep, only to redo it all the next morning. She wasn't thinking, or even feeling. She was merely going through the motions of living.

A week or two after they got to the inn Anderal approached Kilas, "I know you're hurtin' girly, but you need to move on. We're worried about ya. All ya ever do is look at the cliffs. He's not out there. Now, I'll help ya an' yens can stay here for as long as it takes but ya got to make some progress. Ya can't just wander 'round here an' mope. Talk to Cloud, he knows what yer goin' through. He can help ya."

Anderal hobbled away, leaving Kilas blinking after him.

_**Might as well…**_

_How can he possibly know how this feels?_

_**Anderal said he did, and Cloud said so his self.**_

Cloud was polishing one of his swords when there was a faint knock at the door.

"Cloud… It's me, Kilas. Can I come in?" Her voice was quiet.

"Sure." He called and cleared his weapons and cleaners off the bed.

Kilas entered gently, her grey eyes watching the floor. She stood just inside the door and looked awkward.

"What do you need?" Cloud asked her.

Kilas just stood there, "This is so fucking stupid." she mumbled under her breath, turned to leave the room.

Cloud caught her upper arm. "What's so stupid? You can't just come in here, say whatever you feel like and leave! Now what do you want?"

Kilas didn't answer.

Cloud was loosing his temper. He tried to remind his self to be calm but she was just so frustrating! He didn't mope this much when Zack… or Aerith… Gaia! She should move on already! He took her other arm and shook her, "Look at me!"

Kilas turned her blank eyes to him.

He wanted to hit her, shock her, snap her out of this. He hated seeing her walk around like a zombie. He did the first thing that came to his mind.

He crushed his lips against hers. Acting on only instinct he closed off his screaming mind and concentrated on just feeling.

It took mere seconds for her to react. Her arms wrapping around his neck and her hands thrusting into his golden locks. She was coming alive. Her breath quickened and there was a hot rush of blood to her face. Clouds' tongue probing and exploring the inside of her mouth. One hand coming up to caress her face as he gently leaned her against the door. The fingertips of the other trailing down her neck, shoulder, ribs, finally ending on her waist.

He broke the kiss for some much-needed air and began to ravage her cheek and jaw line. He peppered her ear and throat with kisses and nips. He sucked gently on her earlobe and drew a sharp breath as she dug her fingers into his shoulder. Her chest was rapidly raising and falling as his calloused hands ran under the hem of her shirt, playing lightly against the smooth, warm skin of her stomach. Kilas tugged Cloud's shirt loose from his pants as he ran his thumb across her navel.

"Cloud! Come on down here, boy. There's somethin' I need ya to deliver for me!" Anderal's voice called upstairs, causing Kilas and Cloud to jump apart like scolded teenagers.

"Down in a minuet!" Cloud called as he smoothed his hair and fixed his shirt.

Kilas leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. Without a look, she ran from Cloud's room to her own and collapsed on her bed.

_What the hell were you thinking about?_

_**How soft and yummy his lips looked.**_

_Well stop! This is bad. Do not kiss that guy! _

_**Moreover, how warm he was and how rough his hands were.**_

_Oh, I'm not listening to this._

_**Mmm, and how his skin tasted.**_

_LA LA LA LA!! Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

Kilas closed her eyes and smiled. Surely, if kissing once is an accident, then kissing twice cannot be!

**Hope y'all enjoyed. If you have not already then please, please, please review. It really does make me smile. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Square Enix owns. Sorry, for the very, very long break between chapters. I had some life to deal with but now I'm back.**

Chapter 11.

"Now, I don't think you're telling me every thing I need to know. I think Mother's here, and I am going to find her. We can do this the easy way, or we can to this the hard way. The choice is your's, although the hard way is more fun, don't you agree, Loz?" The calm voice rang out of the thin teen. His shoulder length mane of silver hair delicately covering one of his malice filled eyes. His double bladed Katana hanging at his side.

"Don't cry, Kadaj, We will find her, or Loz will burn this place to the ground as he did before. Won't you Loz?" The man with the longest hair said quietly while absentmindedly toying with his Velvet Nightmare.

The one called Loz snickered and cocked Duel Hound, his short, unruly hair seeming to crackle with electricity.

"Now, what's it going to be?" Kadaj asked.

The captives were quiet as they looked on in fear. It seems that only a few short hours ago the towns' people were enjoying their selves at a festival, now they are huddled close together in the center of town, icy fear clutching their hearts.

"There's no one here, Sir, please believe me." A gentle elderly woman spoke up.

"No one." The small group agreed.

Kadaj turned his attention to the woman, "No one here, you say? Are you sure of that? Because I don't believe you." He crossed to her and took her chin in his firm grip. "Now I'll ask you once more. Where is Mother? Tell me, or I'll kill you."

"Your Mother's not here, Sir!" A man's voice called out.

The longest haired male began to quietly whimper.

"Don't worry, Yazoo, we'll find her." Loz spoke in a husky voice.

Kadaj glared into the woman's face then forcefully thrust her away by her chin. She hit the stone pavement hard and yelped in pain.

He stood and addressed the towns' people, "I gave you a chance to tell me where she is, but you just chose not to take it. Loz, Yazoo, finish this. I'm calling the President again." With that he stormed away, not turning to hear the pleads and screams as Loz and Yazoo burnt the town to ashes.

Kadaj leaned against his bike and waited for Loz and Yazoo to finish. The next town already marked on the map in his pale hands. His slender fingers walking from this town to the next. Mother is here some place. The Reunion is immanent.

_I will find you, Mother, and when I do, you will reward me. You will choose me to carry out your mimetic legacy!_ _You will see how hard I have worked to find you. We will be together._

Kadaj was brought out of his musings by the deafening blast of the explosion. Loz and Yazoo will be returning shortly.

Too bad he hadn't gotten a hold of Mr. Shinra. All he got was that irritating red head again. He will get through to Rufus; he will not be taken lightly.

"So, Kadaj, were to next?" Yazoo spoke quietly, sitting on a rock and watching the village burn, black smoke billowing towards the heavens.

"I found another town with a Shinra building. We will try there in the morning."

"Hey, uh, why don't we just go find Mr. Shinra? Won't he know where Mother is?" Loz questioned.

"Kadaj would have to track him down first, but he can't." Yazoo shot a glance at the back of Kadaj's head.

"Don't you think I've been trying? Am I the only one who cares about where Mother is?" Kadaj yelled at the middle brother.

"Relax, Kadaj. We will find Mother. Until then, I say we play. Remember that girl in pink we played with?" Loz lounged against Yazoo's legs.

"Ah, yes. She was full of energy, and how she screamed when she fell over the edge." Yazoo smiled at the black smoke.

Kadaj blocked the other boys' voices as he poured over the map. Soon, their voices got to be too much and he wandered away to think of Mother in quiet.

Far away from his older brothers, Kadaj knelt beside a large stone at a shallow rivers edge. He stared blankly into his wavering reflection, tears in his eyes. Why couldn't he find her? Why wasn't she calling to him? Did she not trust him? He would show her. He would show them all! He may be the smallest and the youngest but he has trained very long and very hard to find her and nothing was going to stand in his way of being reunited with her!

***

"Kilas? Kilas!"

Kilas was snapped out of her daydream by Anderal's gruff voice.

"Wake up girl! Yer burnin' the eggs!"

Kilas looked into her pan and sure enough, her beautiful yellow eggs were now a sickening greenish-grey and had the texture of hardened clay. "Ew." She gasped softly as she tossed the eggs into the trash and cracked more eggs into the pan.

"Ya with us now, girly?" Anderal chuckled good-naturedly and sipped his coffee. "Ya was a million miles away in that spacey head of yers'."

_**Uh… thanks, old man, I know…**_

_Thinking of Cloud again, right?_

_**Yeah… He's been gone for three days…**_

_Let him stay gone._

_**Why are you so hateful?**_

_Why are you such a lovesick puppy?_

"Kilas! The eggs!" Anderal shouted and took the second set of burnt eggs away from her. "Damn it girl! Wake up! What's going on with you today? I'll get someone else to cook these. Go sit down."

Kilas plopped into a nearby chair and put her chin in her hands. Why did Cloud leave? After their kiss, things were a little awkward, yes, but the next morning he was gone. His whole room was cleared out before she woke up.

"Missing him, are ya? Well, ya best get used to it. Cloud is Cloud. He shows up when he wants and leaves when he wants. It's just the way he is." Jules spoke up. Jules arrived a day before Cloud left. She was a quiet, plump elderly woman who came to stay with Anderal every now and again. She had known Cloud as a child and saw him like a grandson.

Kilas grumbled. "I know, I know. But why does he have to be so difficult? It's dumb."

**Alright, sorry this chapter is kinda crappy. I know its not my best by any means. I started it back in December before the wedding and I tried to pick it up again and something got lost… Oh well. I'll have a better one out in a few days. Untill then enjoy the nice sunny spring weather!**


End file.
